Fairy tail's Saiyan
by DaRealOtaku
Summary: Gohan after fighting Cell, gets sent to Earth land. There he makes contact with some people in the year 776. After getting stuck in time for 8 years, he meets Lucy. Gohan is on a journey in which he experiences different events in fairy tail, and some which were not supposed to be, as he is on a journey to find a way home, and to get back his original powers.
1. Chap 1: Welcome to Fiore

The World is on the line, Cell created a tournament where if he wins, earth get destroyed. Fast forward to the end of the tournament. Gohan in his ssj2 form is struggling against Cell, but with the interference of his allies, he was able to push him back.

"I am perfect!" The smoke cleared and what emerged was a victorious, exhausted Gohan. Just as Gohan was about to fall, the sky turned black, and the spot where the 2 kamehameha waves clashed, a lightning struck. Everyone looked at the portal it had created. It rapidly started sucking everyone in.

Gohan didn't have the strength to fight against the portal unlike the rest of the Z fighters, and had gotten sucked in. Vegeta grabbed Trunks before he went through. Piccolo saw Gohan go in and yelled out his name as he flew intentionally into the portal himself too, only for the portal to close before he reached it. (For clarification, they tried but couldn't get Gohan because they were too far away when compared to how fast it sucked everything in.

A light emerged in the sky as Makarov and Porlyusica were catching up on old times. The two ran outside saw a child with cuts and bruises falling from a height that would kill normal people in top condition. Makarov transformed into a giant and grabbed Gohan before he fell to the ground. Gohan was unconscious and a sentence escaped his mouth, "Its Finally over..."  
He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. "So tell me boy," Gohan wondered who that sounded like, "Are you okay? Do u feel fine now?"

Gohan sat up and looked around surveying his surroundings. "Yes I am fine now..." before Makarov could ask his next question, Gohan asked "Do you know where I am? I can't sense any of my friends, or anything familiar actually."

Makarov looked at Porlyusica and she looked back him both wondering the same question. He asked "So tell me son, are u not from Fiore?"

Gohan looked at him and asked "Fiore? Is it a food?"

They both sighed thinking "oh boy", Porlyusica said "Fiore is a kingdom on Earthland obviously, but after looking at your sheer stupidity when you asked if it's a food makes me feel like it's important to include that bit in it."

Makarov thought " _Come on don't be like that with him_." He was about to tell Gohan that's just how she is, but what he saw shocked him.

Gohans face said it all. He doesn't know Earthland. Gohan said "Hey I'm not that stupid! I know what earth... land is..."

Porlyusica muttered "it couldn't be..." Makarov realized he was trying to keep quiet about the fact he is not from this world and respected his privacy.

After a moment of awkward silence, Makarov asked "So boy you have a place to live around here?"

"Um, uuuhhhh, yeaaa..." He averted his eyes from Makarov, he heard a grunt signifying him not believing Gohan, "no... I'll figure it out... sir."

"Goddamit kid the name is Makarov! Don't call me sir!"

"Oh I'm sorry mister... Makarov... sir..."

"Say kid, do u have any intrest in joining a guild? It's a place to make money if you don't know."

"Hmmm... I dunno... maybe later."

"The name is fairy tail invade you're intrested. It's more of a family than a guild though."

"Cool! Any requirements?"

"Hmm no not at all. Well, I guess being good with magic is a plus."

"Woah! Magic! That's so cool! Show me please!"

Makarov grew in size and Gohan's jaw dropped. Gohan said "I can't do any of that, but..." he slowly levitates off the ground. Makarov said looking at Gohan's head go up " Incredibly impressive u can grow in size too?"

Gohan smirked and signaled with eyes, _look down_ , Makarov said " I-Impossible! I know that's not wind magic! How do you do it!"

"Heh, that's not all," he extended his hand out, palm facing up, and created an energy ball.  
Porlyusica's eyes grew, "Impossible! I know that! How did you do it! People from where I came from used to have the ability to control ki!"

Makarov yelled "Ki?! You mean the kind which brings out one's lifeforce?! You can really control it?! Doesn't it shave your lifespan away?!"

"Yeah, so that's why I train it. It recharges anyways."

"I too can utilize the power of ki... but it zaps away my life force."

"Hmm... can we spar a bit? I can sense you are pretty strong. Probably one of the strongest in this country."

"Aw, thanks for the compliment! Alright young man let's play! The moment Porlyusica drops a rock and it hits the ground, we will fight!"

 **Hey guys and gals, thanks for reading it! Please R &R this chapter, and lemme know how I can improve this. You peeps will probably wondering the battle would result in an easy win for Gohan, but I am gonna Nerf Gohan big time, as you will probably be able to tell for the fight. LMAO I just realized that sounded like Gohan in early Dragon ball super. Well anyways, I will explain later on what is going on with him.**


	2. Chap 2: Gohan vs Makarov

Gohan had his signature grin as he got into a fighting stance. The nanosecond the rock dropped, Gohan lunged at Makarov with 50 percent of his speed. Makarov saw it coming and was surprised at how fast it was, but he still dodged it."

 _"Whoa that's wierd. I didn't go as fast as I normally would have even if that was 20%."_

Makarov yelled "You have got to do better than that Kid!"

Makarov grew his hand and punched Gohan only to be countered with Gohan's 80% powered punch. They both pushed each other away, except Makarov spun away and Gohan just flew back (Not literaly).

Makarov grew to his maximum size in an attempt to discourage Gohan. "How do you like this?"

Time seemed to pause, until, Gohan just smiled slyly and went 100% of his full power in base form. The next thing Makarov knew, Gohan seemed to have disappeared. Makarov on his guard, looked around for Gohan, knowing he is around here somewhere, but within mere seconds of him disappearing, Gohan appeared and uppercut, and leaving Makarov no time to react, he roundhorse kicks him midair sending him flying back a couple meters making him return to his original size and slam into a tree. Gohan realized that was going over board as he rushed at Makarov with literally, blinding speed, and punched him with 60% of his power. Makarov's counter punch created a shockwave to set the two apart.

"Damn kid, that's some power."

"Your no joke either."

Gohan rushed at Makarov at about 70% and hit him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Makarov was able to block about a 3/5 of it. Gohan after realizing the old man was extremly durable, grabbed Makarov's hand and threw him away to gain distance.

"Hey sir- I mean Makarov, be careful now, I am gonna use one of my ultimate attacks."

Makarov said "Huh? Are you underestimating me kid?"

"Its a powered up long range attack, you better do your best to deal with it!"

"You're on kid, time to see if you bark more than you bite!" Makarov started casting a certain spell.

 _I wonder... I geuss 60 percent should do the trick._ "Ka...me...ha...me..."

"Maximum defense seal!"

"HAAAA!"

After the smoke was cleared, makarov stood there without a scratch. "Wow, a little more and I would have been done for."

Gohan saw Makarov let his guard down and traveled behind makarov at a speed which made him look as though he disappeared once again. Gohan felt time slow down as he heard Makarov say "Yes, he should be able to endure this attack... GIANT WRATH!"

Gohan not expecting this was sent flying back as everything in the vicinity got destroyed. Gohan started up his kamehameha again but this time full power. "Ka..."

"Heh, I figured you held back a lot on that last one. This will not be pretty."

"Me..."

"Three pillar gods!"

As the name implied, three pillars emerged from the ground.

"Ha..."

"That's not all... Maximum defense seal."

"Me..."

"Oh and a lesson from me to you, the best offense can also be the best defense."

"HAAA!"

"RAIN OF LIGHT!"

The two attacks clashed and naturally the Kamehameha passed, but it was weaker and had been slowed down some, and crashed into Makarov's defenses.

Porlyusica who was too absorbed in the fight finally snapped out of it and looked around as the smoke created started to fade away.

As the smoke cleared, Gohan was panting, and Makarov, had his clothes ripped and panting as well.

"Well, it wasn't the best, but you get the picture. Round 2?"

"Makarov! Boy! Stop it this instant!"

They both looked at her, then the environment they managed to destroy as collateral. They both looked at each other and thought to themselves _Oops, geuss we went a lil bit too far._ The two walked to Porlyusica and heard a huge lecture.

Gohan thought to himself, _Gee, she sounds just... just like mom..._

He said "Give me a minute, I'll take care of this." He inhaled deeply, and a yellow aura shrouded him and the second he exhaled, transformed into a super saiyan. Porlyusica and Makarov both looked at him wondering how much further he can go. Gohan, placed his hand on the ground, closed his eyes, and sent energy throughout the land healing it, and in the process, making it better than it ever had been.

"How did you do that?" The old aged people asked in unison.

"Oh, my dad once fought some bad guys and shared his ki letting them live when they were on then verge of death."

Makarov said "You aren't a human are you..."

"Wait, how did you know?! I'm 50% Human."

"No kid, I didn't... mean it... Literally..." Upon realizing what Gohan meant, he looked a tporlyusica who gave off the same look and yelled out loud in perfect harmony, "WAIT WHAT THE HELL?! You are only half?!"

"Oh... oops..." The two looked as though they were looking for answers. "Oh would you look at the time!" Gohan looked at his wrist only to realize he didn't have a watch, but that didn't matter to him, "Anyways, gotta blast."

Makarov called out to him. "Kid wait! I don't think I even know your name!"

Gohan stopped and looked at him, "Son Gohan. Oh and also, I am not from this world, but I need you to keep it a secret though. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead"

"How did you know I held back on my Kamehameha wave?"

"Oh, when you charged up your attack the first time, you had this frown on your face, and a worried look on your eye. I also figured because of the pause after you started up your attack you didn't say anything. Gotta say kid, you beast me. I can tell from that fight, your black hair form is a whole league above me in terms of raw power."

Gohan silently thought to himself, _He would have said league's' if he saw me in my true power state._ He then realized something and yelled back to Makarov thinking he should know how Gohan felt about the match.

"Well Mr. Makarov, gotta say you are one tough guy. I would have loved to see how strong you were in your young days. I have to say though, even though I have more raw power, you have a huge variety of attacks which makes it tricky for me to deal with you. Also, you have decades worth of experience, while in comparison, I have only 7 years. Your experience enabled you to take the best course of action, increase your already high sense of perception after combining it with you prediction ability."

"Thanks kid, I'm impressed, not many people could tell all that. But honestly, I would say you would destroy me if you were using 50% of the strength you can't seem to access."

Gohan wondered how he knew. Gohan suddenly realized there was a place, where multiple power levels was going down. "Um, Makarov, I gotta go. I sense something amiss. Multiple people are being harmed and I gotta go check it out."

After Gohan left, Porlyusica and Makarov looked at each other, "Well Makarov, that was a surprise, do you think he was lying?"

"He doesn't come across as the lying type to me. Come to think of it, he wasn't really going serious against me. He isn't just 1 league above me... he is more incredible than we can fathom... I mean... did you look at that transformation of his..."

"Yes... I felt it too... his power multiplied by a whole lot... close to 50 actually."

"I actually pity the kid... I wonder what sort of world he must have lived in before coming here, if it requires kids to get strong like that..." said Makarov looking at the ground.

Suddenly, he perked his head up, and said in a tone which sounded like he was worried, "Unless, everyone in that world is stronger than that kid! What would that make me?! A wizard saint a weakling?!"

Porlyusica suddenly realized something. "MAKAROV! YOU DIDN'T ASK HIM ABOUT WHAT HE MEANT BY HALF HUMAN!"

"NO! I NEED TO GET IT TOGETHER!"

* * *

 ** _!READ!_**

 **Hey peeps, I just wanna let y'all know, I will keep all of your reviews in mind when I write the next chapters, so I need you guys to leave a review because that will help me make it more awesome for you guys!**

 **Also, what I am doing here is taking advantage of my authority as author of this story and nerfing the shit outta Gohan. Gohan can not access his full powers. You guys might be confused about how he was able to transform if his powers are cut short.**

 **What I am doing with Gohan is, taking away a huuuge percent of his powers in base form, but still giving him his power muliplayer aka transformations.**

 **I tried showing everyone how Makarov, who was made out to be stronger than he is, on the same playing field as Nerfed Gohan. You gotta keep in mind that power isn't everything.**

 **TBH tho, Gohan nerfed by 95% would still have a power level of a million, but for the sake of this story, just go along with it.**

 **So basically, nerfed Gohan base form is as strong as Makarov full powered if experience, perception, variety of attacks all count.**

 **AND ALSO, you need to know Makarov, does have a lot of techniques. He can do Fire, Light, ice, wind, titan magic and also fairy law which I am gonna say uses ki, which might pop up later on in the fanfic.**

 **If you have any questions about the story, just leave it down below and I WILL answer it**


	3. Chap 3: The Tower of Heaven

ohan was flying over a vast body of water to the spot where he felt power levels fluctuate. He saw a huge tower in the horizon and all he could say was "whoa". He suddenly stopped about 400 meters away and felt a weak power level expand at an alarming rate, still no where close to which he would consider a threat however.

Earlier that day…

"Who was the mastermind behind the escape plan? We will only apprehend that person. Aren't we kind?"

"Spit it out!" said the other man in a mask

She looked at her crying friend and was about tell them it was her. She opened her mouth to admit it was her, but before she could finish, Jellal interrupted her taking the blame but it was all for naught. One of the minions carried Erza to the torture chamber, as Jellal and one of her friends started to talk back. The evil mage looked at them and electrocuted them through magic. Jellal decided to go and save Erza, but when he arrived, he saw Erza had lost an eye. He was on the verge of crying, and on his way back as he carried Erza, telling her the only thing left to do, was fight.

On the way back, 4 magical troops appeared and Erza was sent back to her Cell, but they took Jellal to punish him for his disobedience. Some of the minions started psychologically torturing Sho, her friend, and she remembered what Jellal had said. "We have to fight."

She took the minions out and decided to lead the rebellion, saying "Even if we obey them, or run away from them, we will never be free! We have no choice but to fight! For our freedom! Stand and fight!"

As they continued on with their rebellion, Erza suggested they go and free Jellal, and Wally teases Simon saying he doesn't stand a chance which leads him to confessing. Simon's confession was cut short by an explosion caused by their magicians. Erza, unable to move at that time was about to get shot with a blast strong enough to kill her, but Rob stood in the way of the blast. When the blast cleared, Rob said his final words as he parted from this world. He used the last bit of his power against the enemy and perished.

Erza's POV

I suddenly felt sick, hopeless and angered all at once. I felt my mind go blank, I felt everything around me fade. I felt as though there was an invisible door in front of me which had just opened up. I felt my consciousness fade away into it. Everything I saw was a blur. I somehow lifted up all the weapons around me ready to strike. My breathing was irregular. I felt as though I was about to scream, but then all of a sudden, I was brought back to reality. A figure wearing a purple gi appeared right in front of me out of nowhere. I looked at him wondering where he came from, and who he was. All the weapons I had raised earlier, slowly went back down. "Shit... I was too late..." said the figure in a torn up purple gi.

I looked and realized he wasn't one of the bad guys and also wasn't a slave. He suddenly was clad in a soft but fierce white cloudy mist, and he felt like a storm, both metaphorically and literally. I saw him getting farther and farther away. I only realized it was everything around which was getting pushed back when I heard the commotion going on everywhere. The figure, was a boy with black hair. His hair slowly lifted up and started waving. I could feel the pressure in the air pressing up against me literally! I could not believe what was going on. Is he… a wizard?

5 of the evil mages jumped at him. The boy looked towards their direction and said "Begone." The 5 mages who jumped at him were paralysed in fear and dropped to the ground.

"Hey you… the one with the beautiful red hair… Do what you were doing…" I looked at him facing the enemies not afraid even one bit. " Avenge the fallen… "

Just then it hit me. Beautiful?! He called me beautiful! I thought as I blushed. Just then, I had realized, I had forgotten about everything, including Jellal, Rob and this place, as I stared at him in awe.

I tried my best and summoned the swords back up. Unlike before, they were shaky and slow to get up. I tried to launch them at full speed towards the bad guys who enslaved us. The swords rushed at them but some of them were able to dodged it. "Oh no…" I whimpered as the remaining ones came after my head.

The boy who was a couple meters away from me appeared right infront of me in a blink of an eye. He raised his hand and yelled and the assailants were blown back.

I felt a couple words escape my mouth and I said, "Who… Just who… are you…"

"I am Gohan. What about you?"

"I'm… Erza…" I said with a tint of pink on my cheek as I stared deep within his eyes.

Gohan pulled me into his chest with his left hand and I blushed because I didn't know what was going on. Gohan punched the shadow which had appeared from the ground to assassinate me, with his right hand with such force, that it caused a gale of destruction as an aftermath. However, the punch went right through the shadow, and travelled behind Gohan at an amazing speed. Gohan turned around slowly. He looked as though he was wondering what he can do against this nemesis. Gohan and I didn't even realize that the Shadow had materialized and stabbed Gohan with a dagger.

I yelped "No!" just before it struck him and turned my head into his chest as a tear escaped my eye. I then looked at the guy in pure anger, tears dripping down who had a smug look on his face thinking he fatally wounded Gohan. Everything around except the humans started to float at waist level and I looked at Gohan's eyes, too scared to look at the wound.

His eyes turned from onyx to a teal color. His hair started to go up. The second the two eyes met, the assailant felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Gohan signaled with his eyes to look down. Me and the unsuccessful murderer looked at the part where the dagger made contact with Gohan and had it's jaw drop.

The blade snapped. Gohan looked at the figure straight in the face, and shot an eye beam (Much like the one Goku used to bury Vegeta before he fought with Frieza for the first time), and the shadow was shot a couple meters away.

"You are… amazing… Gohan…"

A few seconds passed where no one said anything. "Oh that's right! Jellal!" Erza took off running. Gohan decided he should weigh his options and started helping people escape.

Regular POV

After Everyone went on a ship, Gohan rushed to find Erza. I sense she is right behind that wall, Gohan destroyed the wall and what happened next, everyone was shocked for different reasons. Erza was shocked because Jellal was holding her up by her neck, Jellal was shocked to see Gohan, and Gohan was shocked to see Erza being treated that way. Gohan seemed to disappear all of a sudden, until he appeared and kicked Jellal on his right, sending him flying left. He looked at Jellal once more, he was unconscious.

"Erza are you okay?" He knelt to see if she was alright. Only then did he realize that she had lost an eye. Erza noticed that the same golden glow appeared around him. Gohan said, "Erza... get back on that ship..."

"But what about Jellal... Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He hid his presence the second I let my guard down."

"Jellal..."

"Don't worry, the friend of your's is still in there somewhere. He is... possessed... by someone or something. It's gonna be alright Erza… I'm here."

Erza felt a breeze come by which took all her tension and uneasiness away. She fainted, but Gohan caught her just in time.

. . .

Erza POV

The second I woke up, I saw something I had yearned for for years. The great blue sky. I just couldn't keep my eyes off this divine ceiling. "Where am I? Why does the ground feel shaky?"

"Heh, you are outside in the sea... I take it you must have been inside there for a long time huh?"

"Yeah..."

"So... Do you have any place to go to Erza?"

"No not really..."

"What? No family?"

"There was one... but he died in the rebellion..."

Gohan looked like he regretted something. "If only I had gotten there sooner..."

"I don't think it's your fault Gohan!" We had our eyes meet and I felt my cheeks burn up.

We both locked eyes and didn't look at anything else. Suddenly Gohan's expression changed into a sadder expression. "Erza… your eye… Is it…" I gave a silent yes, not being able to say anything because it would only remind me the pain I felt. Gohan got up and looked at the sky. "Well then I gotta go… Good luck in whatever path you choose. If you ever run into a dead end-"

"NO DON'T GO PLEASE!"

I hadn't noticed the sun go down. It was down 3/4ths already. We locked eyes once more, this time, it was Gohan who blushed. About a minute had passed as the two stared deep within each other's eyes. Gohan nervously said after breaking the silence "O-Oh I know! You c-could join the guild called Fairy Tail!"

I had no clue why he was nervous and looked away till I realized what had just transpired before us. "O-okay…" I said as I tried my best to not let him know I might be even more embarrassed than he was.

"A-Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" I asked trying to lower the tension.

"Um, no, but I am planning on joining it later on. You should join it with or without me. Oh I know, I could fly you there if you want, you down?"

"Yes-! Wait what?! You can fly?"

"Yup" Gohan fly off the ground with a grin on his face like this is the world's most easiest thing to do.

"But first…" said Gohan as his eyes started to close, "I think I will get myself some shut eye…" He fell forward, but Erza caught him. She looked at Gohan's face and it looked as though he wouldn't even hurt a fly, and was nowhere as powerful as he really was. She subconsciously smiled and gently layed him on the ground and tucked him in.

An old man said "How it feels to be young…"

Erza started blushing again. "I-It's not like that!"

"That kid… After he helped everyone escape, all the ship were shot with a wave of magical attacks from above out of nowhere simultaneously! That kid knocked all of it away!"

Wow…. I know surely, he could survive if he let them hit, or he could have just escaped too…. But he stood and fought against it for us. The ships left in different directions…. Meaning all the ships would be miles apart considering how long it's been since we have left…. I seriously can't believe it! He was able to cover all that space repeatedly so quickly!

. . .

!READ!

So... I'd say I really out did me this time around.

I am at a cross road and need your help! Should I head with a direction which is more of a Teen Gohan x Wendy direction, or more of a (Buu arc) Gohan x Erza? (personally favor Erza). The romance won't be sexually attracted (mostly at least), or hardcore really. You lot have 2-3 chapters worth of time to decide which ship will sail.

If it's Erza, he will, age, but if its Wendy, he won't.

Erza x Gohan:

Pro - It will make him look more like an older brother figure to Wendy, and already have a good chemistry between them. And maybe something between universes happen *hint hint*. Erza will compliment Gohan and vice versa in my writing.

Cons - Her figure will be given a little attention by Gohan if you know what I mean (Nothing too much. Maybe as much as Jellal did. I'm tryna stay as close to character as possible.)

Wendy x Gohan:

Pro - Easier time imagining them being together as a couple (kinda), and more Teen Gohan screentime, as to the one above which is more mystic Gohan.

Cons - Romance will be lacking cuz I can't honestly bring myself to change Wendy's character. IMO she too pure. Also it's pretty used

* * *

Also I went with first person POV because I believed it would be the best way to show how she thinks of him. Leave in the review if you think I should use First person POV or not


	4. Chap 4: A Knight in Training

A 2 days later…

"Well that's over. Gosh I told them I could fly from the ship to Magnolia."

Erza said gleefully "But Gohan, they didn't want you to leave because of how awesome, intresting and fun you are."

"I hope everyone got something out of all that I explained to them about ki. I realize I was kinda bad at explaining cuz I haven't really been keeping up with my studies." Gohan shuddered at the thought of him returning home and his mother yelling at him "How dare you go to some other world without your books?!"

"Gohan you are already smart! Too smart for your age in fact!"

"Aw thanks Erza. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Erza sat on Gohan's back upon reaching the shore and the duo flew to magnolia.

Erza POV

"Um… should I… ask him…?" I wondered as I was flying on Gohan's back. I was bordering between my decision… Should I ask him…? Will he accept me?

* * *

* _Mental Flashback*_

 _He was suddenly clad in a soft but fierce white cloudy mist, and he felt like a storm, both metaphorically and literally. I saw him getting farther and farther away. I realized it was everything around which was getting pushed back. His hair slowly lifted up and started waving. I could feel the pressure in the air pressing up against me literally!_ " *SCENE SHIFTS

 _5 evil mages jumped at him. He looked towards their direction and said "Begone." The 5 mages who jumped at him were paralysed in fear and dropped to the ground *SCENE SHIFTS_

 _The boy who was a couple meters away from me appeared right infront of me in a blink of an eye. He raised his hand and yelled and the assailants were blown back. *SCENE SHIFTS_

 _A shadow attacked me, but Gohan saved me. It rushed behind Gohan and it materialized and stabbed Gohan with a dagger. Everything around started to float at waist level. His eyes turned from onyx to a teal color. His hair started to go up. The part where the dagger made contact snapped._

 _*Mental Flashback end*_

* * *

"Um…. Gohan….?"

"Yo, sup?"

I have made my decision at last, "Can you… Train me?"

Gohan started to skid a stop. He slowly went down, and I got on my feet. He looked at me with a look of… Confusion.

"Um, yeah sure…. That's all good and all but I have never trained anyone. On top of that, I don't even know what the base of your attacks are."

"Um… You see… that is the problem… I don't know how to fight in the first place… "

"Oh um…. If I remember right, you were able to lift swords and throw them. Do you have a basic understanding of what the bane of your attacks will be?" Gohan asked.

I thought about what I wanted and couldn't think of anything. " I guess I want a weapon which would enable me to protect those close to me."

Gohan sat down on a rock and started muttering to himself. "A weapon eh…. I wonder…. What would Piccolo do… If he were here he'd probably… then… or maybe he would… " and I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Alright… let's get started right away Erza! Close your eyes." I obeyed him without a second thought.

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say weapons."

I imagined a golden, majestic hilt. It had a guard which looked extremely sturdy and fancy. The blade so incredibly sharp, it looked like it could almost cut space. It had a golden lining shrouding the sword in it.

A woman with a voluptuous figure, and red hair tied into a ponytail standing up over a mountain with people with different guild marks laying defeated, as the person's friends stood proudly behind her.

"I see a sword. It looks…. Really warm and divine too."

Gohan closed his eyes and had a flashback of the time when trunks first decided to stay with them.

* * *

 _*Flashback which had never taken place*_

" _Hey Trunks, I have been meaning to ask you this. How were you able to cut Frieza and his dad up with that metal sword of yours?"  
_ " _I simply cut them up Gohan." said Trunks with a smile._

" _No way it was just that simple. Frieza was almost as strong as my dad on Namek! If anything, it should have been the sword which should have broken upon contact against Frieza! Come on Trunks tell me! I'm really curious!"_

" _Alright Gohan, you see…."_

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Erza began to ask Gohan what was going on because he hadn't said anything in awhile. "Um, Go-"

"Yeah that will work!" said Gohan cutting her off and standing up at the same time. "Okay Erza! Let's get right into it!" He yelled and got within mere centimeters of me and I started blushing. _D-D-D-Does Gohan realize how close he is?!_

"Erza I have to let you know. I can help you become strong, but you need to meet me halfway. I had a freind who taught me a really neat trick. I can teach you how to do it but in return, you need to be able to turn it into your own weapon.

"Alright! So, I am planning on using a powerful magical sword to attack my enemies, and switch it up using magic. Sure I don't really know requip magic, but I can learn it! Also armor would be awesome too." I said as I imagined myself wearing a suit of armor fighting a dragon with a big sword made of water.

"Sound good, but how do you intend to deal long range?"

"I can throw swords at them…?" I mumbled not knowing if he would think that was a stupid answer or not.

Gohan looked as though I had said something stupid and brilliant at the same time. "That's actually… not a bad idea. I would recommend learning ki blasts instead because you would need to buy a whole lot of swords if you wanna to use them as weapons to throw. Alright let's begin. Since we need money to get swords and we both don't have any, we will use sticks. How does that sound Erz?"

Erza said "That's a good idea but where are we gonna get sticks from in this barren wasteland?" Gohan simply grinned as he vanished from her view. Right after the realization dawned on her causing her to blush, "How does that sound Erza? (-Gohan)"

He reappeared with a couple of branches. "Here are our sticks" said Gohan with a glee.

* * *

Reg POV Training time

"Alright Erza, so you see that rock over there? Take this stick and hit it." Erza did what she was told and the branch shattered.

"Sorry Gohan… after you got some sticks for me, I managed to break them…" Erza said embarrassed and sad. She looked up at Gohan who had a smile on his face. "Well, that was as expected. My turn now."

Gohan grabbed a stick and hit the rock hard. He did it with such speed, intensity and force, the rock had a mark on it, and the stick vaporized at the part where it made contact with the rock with a loud sound.

"Lesson one is for you to make sure your sword doesn't break apart against another stronger enemy weapon, or something incredibly hard." He went and grabbed another stick. He concentrated breathing in and out once. He raised his hand carrying the stick up, and stuck it down, diagonally starting from the top right. There was a sound of swish but neither the rock or the stick was broken.

Erza looked wondering if he missed but soon saw the top half slide down. "How… How did you do… that?"

"You envelop your blade, or in this case your stick in ki. After that, you control the ki sending it throughout your weapon. After, you can if you want, manipulate our ki to give it a sharp edge or a blunt one. You do remember how to use use your ki energy right?"

She remembered Gohan giving a lecture to her and a couple other people about ki and the human body the time he was there at the boats and helped them practicing it. "Guess I'll give it a shot myself too then." She went up to the rock and did the same. She poured her ki in, raised it up and struck the rock. The stick snapped off, but the rock was halfway demolished.

"Great job! Now you just have to keep at it, and one day, you can probably cut a mountain hehehe. Anyways, time to move on to lesson 2, how to fight with a sword. I really can't help you much there, I wish Trunks were here. He knows way more about swords than me… All I can tell you is what he told me, a sword is an extension of one's body. Move it like you move your hands. I would say experience would be the best teacher."'

"Now for lesson three. Ki control." (Just look at the scene where adult Gohan teaches Videl except switch the characters Videl with Erza cuz I feel like that's a waste to write it all out.) **FAST FORWARD**

"Ugh I still can't do it!"

"Give it some time Erza… But for now, we have to get a move on. I feel a dark, but peaceful presence here and it's also about time we head to fairy tail."

"Oh alright. Oh Gohan can you also teach me how to fly?"

"Well, you gotta master ki control. You have to feel the energy and bring it out from your stomach, relax your muscles, then you use the energy and push yourself up… but you shouldn't try that out till you can get your ki control down."

Erza sat on Gohan's back as he flew to Magnolia. He saw a familiar old man standing out and he dropped next to him. Erza got off him and they all greeted each other.

* * *

"Hey Makarov, this is Erza, a friend of my I met after I left to go and see the fluctuation of energy. I was wondering if she could join the guild?"

Makaroc looked at the young child with a serious expression causing Erza to be nervous. He then looked at Gohan. He raised his and and smashed Gohan to the ground. Gohan was strong and would have been able to counter it, but he was not expecting it and felt the pain. "Owie, what was that for?"

Makarov smiled at him, "Kid! You know me better than that! Of course she can join! This guild welcomes everyone, and it's my job to guide them to the right path!"

Erza looked at this exchange between the two and started bursting out laughing. Suddenly she started crying. Both of the males asked Erza in concern simultaneously "Erza what's the matter?"

"It's just that…. Seeing how happy everyone is…. It makes me feel as though I have finally escaped the tower of heaven."

Gohan smiled knowing her sorrows and Makarov pitied her. "Erza you eye… I think I can get Porlyusica to fix that up for you."

Erza nodded a thanks as Gohan was about to depart to do some adventuring around to explore this world and meet new people. "Well, I'm off again. Thanks for taking her in, and see ya around Erz."

Erza felt as though she had been in chains once more. "Wait!" She now had tears rolling down her eyes again. Gohan just took notice of her scarlet red hair glistening in the sun. Gohan had never felt so flustered before in this world.

"Will I ever see you again Gohan…?" Erza asked looking down, not being able to look at him. Gohan had a serious-pokerish face and smiled and said "Don't be silly, of course! After all, I am planning on joining Fairy Tail. Might, or might not be in a while. You just have to wait."

With that, Gohan flew up into the fly and started to depart. "Bye Gohan!" Erza waved and Makarov said "If ye see anymore problem children send them this way!" as a joke, not to taken seriously. Gohan was getting worried about how Erza would adapt to her new lifestyle here, when all of a sudden he heard, "Hey! Who are you calling a problem child?!"

Gohan smirked, and left. As he was flying, he felt more power levels fluctuate. "Oh what now… and it also feels like its pretty far away too. Best I head there as soon as possible, even though it's pretty far away. Gohan powered up to a super saiyan and tried going ssj2 but had no results. "Guess I still don't have that transformation down yet. Oh well. Super saiyan will have to do." With that he flew off in the direction as he felt 2 huge power level for this planet dissipate.

 **So you might find that this was not really that great of a chapter, it mainly because I was going to give Gray and Natsu some training from Gohan, and realized Erza wont be stronger than the two which would ruin part of the show. So I decided I will have a part where Erza trains with Gohan. I could have made this chapter more thorough but there were 3 obstacles in my way**

 **1st, I was still sick till like yesterday, 2nd, I was in a rush because it had gotten pretty close to five days and I am a man of my words (On the most part), 3rd, my computer mouse is fucked up and I have a hard time writing. The problem is that the mouse pad and both the mouse buttons are acting like my right mouse button causing it to create problems, and the only solution is a real mouse which I am not used to at all. 4th, I have been writing around 2am for the past two days, and lastly 5th, I just wanted to get this erza training over with.**

 **On the bright side, the next character in the next chapter will be a tad bit intresting (not the character it self). You could probably figure it out by thinking about it but I rather have the hype build a lil. I am also going to reveal one of the factors of how Gohan is nerfed within the next chapter most likely, if not next, then the one after.**

 **Thx for reading, R &R and PEACE!**


	5. Chap 5: The Ice Wizard

Gohan arrived at his destination 15 minutes later. He couldn't believe my eyes. Gohan dropped down and looked around. _Oh no…. I was too late…._ Everything was in shambles. There was dust flying everywhere. He gazed upon a monster sealed in ice. Gohan could strangely sense 2 presence in there and went to a local citizen and asked, "What happened here? Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, but a lot of people lost their lives against it…."

"It?"

"Deliora, the demon created by Zeref…. It attacked our village…. The master of those 2 orphans…. She sacrificed herself to seal the demon…."

Gohan realized how badly the town was damaged and decided to help the people out.

"Hey, how about I give you a hand in repairing this village?"

They graciously accepted and Gohan got right into work. He picked Deliora up and flew high into the skies. He then went far away to an Island where no human life was and dropped him there, and went back to the town attacked by deliora. He started off my healing the wildlife to a level where it could sustain itself by giving of some of his ki to it. He then started with the repairs in the town.

* * *

2 days later . . .

"Thanks for all your help Gohan! We could… we could…" sobbed the middle aged carpenter to Gohan, "We could never have done this without you!" He bursted into tears along with a lot of the town.

"Hey hey… it's no biggie! For real! I'm glad I could help. I will try coming by once in a while to check in. I gotta go now, take care." Gohan said as he was getting ready to fly off to fairy tail, and help out anyone on the way there.

They exchanged pleasantries and Gohan departed from the village. On the way back he spotted a boy with black hair walking to the same general direction without anyone with him. Gohan thought it was weird for a boy of that age to be travelling alone. Gohan kept his eyes on him as he flew at slow speed. The boy suddenly dropped to his knees.

Gohan noticing that, rushed towards him. "Hey are you okay?!"

The boy looked at him and all he could say was "They are all gone… My mom… my dad… my master now too… and someone who I considered a brother too…" He started bowling. A few minutes passed as Gohan tried to comfort the kid. Finally he calmed down after Gohan related with him.

"It's okay. I…. I lost my dad 4 times. Once because I was kidnaped, another time because something took him over, and 2 other times when he died. I lost my best friend (Krillin from Frieza Saga)… My master too… I also lost a couple other people… Chiaotzu… Tien… and… um… Yamcha… yeah him too… but anyways, look at me I am okay! Remember them and the memories memories you share with them, and keep on moving forward. Don't stop alright? Keep at it. If you lost your reason to live, then find another one. You told me you lost your master because of delhi-order at that village right?"

"Deliora…" said the boy as he wiped his endless streams of tears away.

"Right, so try to become strong, so that no one else has to face the same pain as you did. Help others in need."

"Thanks…. That actaully helped a lot… are you seriosly around my age? You seem too mature. What's your name…."

"Gohan" he said with a grin.

"I'm Gray."

"Wait what? I thought you were white?!"

"No that's my name you dumbass! Now apologize for being Racist!" Gray said in a joking manner.

They sat down and talked for a couple of minutes, and Gohan finally asked the question on his mind. "So gray…. Where were you going?"

"I dunno, somewhere to the West to find strong wizards. My master told me there are some awfully strong people there."

Gohan thought of Makarov and thought to himself _I mean he ain't wrong. Makarov is pretty strong._ "So Gray… There is this one guild called Fairy tail. You should probably join it. It has some strong people in it."

"Wow for real?"

"Yeah." Gohan thought to himself. _Should I…? I mean I did it to Erza… It's only fair right…_

"So Gray…. Do you wanna train under me for a little bit?"

Gray asked " Wait a sec, are you even strong?"

Gray POV

* * *

Gohan stood up with a smirk as he crossed his arms. I could only tell he was planning something that would shock me. He inhaled deeply, and yelled. I felt a powerful shockwave push me all of a sudden. It was as thought Gohan was a tornado. The shockwave must have went on for a mile. He yelled for about ten seconds but it felt like ten minutes as I struggle from not getting blown away. He stopped yelling but the aftermath caused the wind around us to circle and surround him making it hard to get close to him, even by someone as strong as Ul/Ur.

He suddenly vanished from my sight. I looked right, and then left, and he was nowhere to be found. _Where is he? How did he disappear from within my sights?!_ I suddenly heard a faint voice whisper into my ear from behind, "Watch out behind you." I felt the blood drain out of my face as I sensed incredible power, I couldn't move a muscle for a second, I felt as though I was about to die. _Wait, is it really going to end like this? I don't wanna die, not here, not yet_. I willed myself to turn around and saw there was nothing there. I observed there was nothing around me, but I felt a presence really close by. He appeared behind me again without me noticing.

All I heard was a confident "Heh" then he disappeared again. I looked hard for about 5 seconds, and then he appeared right infront of my face, causing me to fall down. He didn't even move a muscle, he just stood there infront of me. He looked as though he was growing bigger, or rather, I was getting smaller and more insignificant. I hadn't felt that terrified in my entire life. The only thing that rivaled that fear was when Deliora first appeared.

He raised his right hand, making it parallel to the ground, and then he opened his palm facing a mountain, and shot a ball of power straight towards a mountain, blowing the tip of it off. I had no time to react. He pulled his fist back, and shot it at me full force. It stopped an inch or two off my forehead, but the gale was strong enough to jolt my head back hard, and made my hair flow back with incredible intensity. _No please don't blow my hair off! I don't think the bald look will look suit me!_ He subconciously thought as he pictured a potatoe.

A minute passed after he launched that fist at me, but I hadn't moved from that position as I was still in a daze. I turned my head slowly to find that it had destroyed a boulder that was 4 times taller than than the two of them combined with just the shock wave of his attack.

I felt my jaw drop to the ground and felt my soul depart from this world. I suddenly had a flashback of Master Ul/Ur telling me there were stronger people out there. I saw a couple of scenes from my past. Me meeting Ul for the first time, me training her for the first time, her telling me to strip leading me to believe she was a pedo for the first time, and a couple more.

"Hey Gray snap out of it!" Gohan said with a worried look.

"Oh- uh- I'm back now! I just felt my life flash before my eyes….!" I said with a monotone voice.

"Oh thank god! You were gone for like 2 minutes there, when you turned your head, I thought I managed to bring you back, but then you went back into that daze! I seriously thought I gave you a concussion or some serious brain damage with that last trick I tried pulling off!" he said with a pale expression.

"Oh…. my bad…. WAIT WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRIED TO PULL OFF?!"

"Oh I tried to evaporate that boulder, but it only got blasted to smithereens."

Suddenly I felt faint,and everything darkened. All I could think was, _Is this kid for real?! He can not be human! I refuse to believe he is from this world! Not just anyone could do that! He has got to be one of the strongest person out there in this world!_ _Oh right, he blew of the tip of that mountain, he is no doubt stupendously powerful! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the strongest!_ Then I heard a thud, and heard Gohan say, "Hehe I guess I could have held back a little bit on my part for now."

* * *

Reg POV, an hour later…

After Gray woke up, Gohan talked with him for a little while. He explained to him what he did because Gray must have misunderstood most of the things that had occurred because there, really isn't anyone in this world who could match Gohan easily. He explained he moved so fast that it appeared he vanished, he told him the shockwave created was him flaring up his aura to maximum power. He also explained to Gray, that the attack he shot at the mountain was a ki blast. While Gohan was at it, he also gave Gray a lecture about ki, and he was shocked to see that Gray was able to absorb all that knowledge up really fast, perhaps even faster than Erza.

"So Gray, now its finally time. I need you to tell me if you have a magic ability, and how you plan on fighting."

"Well, my late master once told me, Ice-make magic uses creativity, and imagination to come up with techniques. But physical abilities are important as well. That is one of the few limits of ice make magic. In all honesty I would prefer being able to fight like you, but at the same time, I wanna stick with ice magic.."

"Alright, can you show me an attack or two?"

Gray showed him 3 of his technique, Ice-make hammer, where he created a hammer to strike at his opponent, Ice-make Lance, where shards of ice shoot at the opponent like a lance, and Ice-make cold excalibur. Gohan observed Gray's attacks and easily figured out a way Gray can utilize his magic with Gohan's training

"Alright, I have decided. Gray, we will start with weighted clothing, to help get you stronger physically. After that we will move on to ki manipulation and meditating. From there we will move on to infusing ki to your Ice attacks. Then after we are done with the hard parts, I will tell you stories about different characters from these things called manga and anime. I used to sneak out sometimes and go to krillins place after my return from Namek"

"Namek? More importantly, how is that gonna help me?"

"It's to rile up your imagination and make you come up with techniques. Like there was this one anime, where the main character was able to create a whole armory of swords, and attack his enemy. (Fate/Stay Night UBW reference)"

"Whoa really? "

"Lemme give you an example of how you could incorporate it into your ice magic. You could create like a hundred swords and shoot them at your enemy all at once. Not only could you copy attacks from those story, but you could also create your own attacks because of how riled up your imagination is."

"Alright! Lets get started ASAP! I can't with to see how much I will improve!"

"Be careful Gray, I will make you eat those words!" Gohan thought back to the time when Piccolo tried training Gohan in creating clothes. Gohan tried mimicking it and succeeded after 30 minutes as Gray took a short nap.

He was able to create an undershirt weighing 40 pounds, a pair of sweat bands each weighing 25 pounds, shoes weighing 15 more pounds. It all added up to 120 extra pounds. He also crafted a gi which weighed what Gohan thought was little, but it was a couple of tons. Gohan put it on and he was shocked to find himself struggling much more than he was supposed to.

"Here Gray, don't catch" said Gohan as he threw the weighted clothes at Gray. The Weighted clothes suddenly fell half-way. "Whoa that's really weird" mumbled Gohan as Gray had his jaw dropped because he realized he was supposed to wear all that.

"It should have landed right next to Gray. This does not make sense at all. I know I put enough force into it… Is it really because my power is… sealed or constricted? I don't think that is it to be honest…" Muttered Gohan. Gohan then looked back at the weighed clothes once more and saw that they were sunk into the hard ground an inch or two deep.

"OF COURSE!" Yelled Gohan causing Gray to snap out of his mixture of shock and self pity. "No wonder! When I fought with Makarov, I basically had an estimate of my power level of about 1.8 million. I knew I should have been able to deal a whole lot of damage even with that much power, but I never realized the gravity of this planet is close to 500 times more than Earths. I probably didn't notice because I'm already used to heavy gravity…. Makarov's is about 1.2 million strong…. He could be stronger though… (Basically my explanation of how fairy tail world won't be fodder for Gohan.)

Gray a little terrified at how absorbed Gohan was, and not making sense at the same time, asked Gohan "Um… Gohan… are you okay…. Do I have to wear that heavy weighted clothes….? What are you even talking about right now…? I can not even make out what you are saying."

Gohan ignored Gray's question unintentionally as he realized the reason why he felt pathetically weak. "So everyone's power is almost as strong as dad in his base form when he returned from Namek!"

Gray inhaled deeply, "Ice make….." he heard Gohan blabbing on about numbers, "HAMMER!"

He put all his magic power in that attack only to be able to only snap Gohan out of his trance rather than have his kiss face the ground.

"Thanks Gray, I went and lost myself. Let's train for about a week, and then move on to magnolia where you can join Fairy tail. Sound good?"

"Heck Yeah!"

One week later, they got ready to go back to magnolia. Gray was as stronger than Gohan thought would be possible for Gray in this short time. "Alright Gray, try following my lead as we fly alright?"

"Aright…. I am gonna be really slow though…." he said as he made wings made of ice on his back. He flew up steadily up in the air like how anyone in the dbz universe would have and from there he started using his wings. He pulsed his ki through the ice making it move. They flew about a mile until Gohan sensed a power level just plop into existence. "NO WAY!" Gohan yelled. He looked towards the direction where he felt the power level appear. "Gray…. Go on without me… Find Makarov and tell him Gohan sent you aright?"

"But Gohan-" Gray stopped as he saw an expression on Gohan's face he never thought he would on the gentle soft hearted warrior. Gohan had the look of someone who is ruthless, angered.

"Alright…. I'll see you later. Good luck Gohan."

Gohan flew away from Gray who was now flying towards magnolia, and he transformed into a super saiyan again to where Cell wass. _Oh no…. I don't think I can beat him without my super saiyan 2…._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A man wearing a torn up orange and blue gi appeared in front of Gohan who was on the floor both hands on the ground. The man had his hand on a bloated bug like creature. "Hey…. You put up a good fight Gohan… I am proud of you…."_

 _Gohan looked at the man "What….? Dad….?" The next moments were like a blur for him, but he remembered every last bit._

" _Take care of your mother for me… She needs you… Tell her I had to do this Gohan…"_

 _Gohan looked at his smiling father with two fingers on his forehead, who genuinely looked proud of his son. "Goodbye my son…"_

 _Gohan got up to go to his father. Before he reached him, his dad disappeared. "NO COME BACK!"_

 _Flashback end_

"Cell… I am coming after you!" Gohan mumbled as he rushed at his destination.

* * *

 **!READ THE BOLDED PART!**

 **!IMPORTANT!(kinda)**

 **I am not including the scenes where they actually train cuz of the fact I dunno how powerful they were**

 **ALSO I have bee ntrying to upload this for the past 2 days but wasn't uploading.**

A/N: I tried my best at calculating it all out. Most likely not entirely accurate but here you go. Gohan's power level calculated was around 1,800,000,000 when he first went ssj2, divide that by 100 to get the base form. You get 1.8 million. Makarov was kinda equally matched at 70% of Gohan's power, so his is 1.2 million. To be able to handle a 100x Earth's gravity, one has a power level of 180k. So if 100 : 180k, than 1000: 1,800k. 70% of 1000 gets you 700. Makarov can move normally at a gravity of 700. I decided a base gravity of that much wouldn't be right. So I went with 500, some more than Vegeta when training for the androids.

PS, I know power levels aren't everything, and power scaling is fucked up, but hey, I am trying to manage it.

Also there is no set pattern for when the chapters will be out or the number of things


	6. Chap 6: The Lost Dragon Slayer

Gohan rushed at the scene. He tried to sense out where Cell is up above in the sky, but the power was very faint, and on top of that, there were too many trees for Gohan to be able to spot Cell with his bare eyes.

"WHOA! THAT"S SO COOOOOLLLL!" said an unfamiliar voice coming from behind him

Gohan turned around in less than a blink of an eye with a ki blast in his hand ready to fire.

The pink haired boy with the scaly looking scarf ignorant of his situation said, "Hey dude, have you seen a fire dragon?"

"Huh? You're not Cell. But that was definitely your ki which appeared out of nowhere, definitely." muttered Gohan. "No I haven't, sorry."

"Oh… it's alright…." The kid looked like he was on the verge of crying, but was doing a swell job of hiding it.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Oh. It's Natsu."

"Where are your parents?"

"I only have one, and he's left… I can't find Igneel…"

"Oh…. I'm alone in this world too ya know…."

Natsu was intrigued but was considerate enough to not pry when he saw the sorrowful expression on his face.

Gohan realized he was still in super saiyan and quickly said "Hey look at this!" and he shot a ki blast up into a sky, and caused it to explode like fireworks. Meanwhile, Gohan quickly powered down to a regular saiyan.

"Huh, wasn't your hair yellow or blonde or gold?"

"Huh I dunno what your talking about, I think I would konw if my hair was a different color."

A moment of awkward silence psased as Gohan wished Natsu believed him.

"Alright Natsu, let go and find this igneel together, sound good?" said Gohan changing the subject.

"Aw yeah!"

* * *

The two chatted as they ventured deep into the mountains. "So Natsu, this Igneel, what caused you to lose him?"

"Um… I dunno…. I just woke up and saw he was not here…" said Natsu

"Well then, can you describe him to me?"

"He is big, and he is strong, and he can fly, and he can- he is-" whimpered Natsu as he tried to describe Igneel to Natsu, "Oh! He has wings too! He is also a dragon!"

"I have never seen a dragon…" Natsu looked shocked as though it's the most common thing in the world, "But, I do have a general idea of how they look like, I have seen dragons, just a different species." Gohan said thinking Dragons are common here, and he didn't want to let just anyone know he is not from this world.

"Really?! I didn't know there were different species of dragons. Tell me more!"

"Alright, so you see, this dragon is er- um…." Gohan tried to come up with a lie, until he remembered, he actually had seen a dragon, Shenron, "OH! The dragon was huge! His body width was pretty big, but it looked like a branch of a tree when compared to the length of his body. It had green scales, red eyes, and also could grant any wish you desire."

"Woah really! That is sooo cool! I could ask him for the biggest hamburger in the world!"

"Hehehe, you certainly could, but-" Gohan was cut short because he sensed dozens of higher than average power levels coming close by. He by no means was worried he would lose, but he was afraid Natsu might get hurt. "Natsu! DODGE!" (TFS reference) Natsu started wondering what Gohan meant, but it was too late to dodge because a Vulcan was right beside Natsu now.

Gohan ran infront of Natsu and barely managed to block the surprise attack by the vulcan. "Heh, you really need to learn how to dodge." Suddenly he had a flashback of Piccolo, his master blocking Nappa, the saiyan's attack dying in the process. A look of guilt appeared on Gohan's face, and the Vulcan took that oppurtunity to punch Gohan a couple meters back into a tree. (Gohan only ended up in this position cuz he was distracted)

"GOHAN!" Natsu looked at the vulcan and said, "DAMN YOU! I AM THE SON OF IGNEEL, A DRAGON SLAYER, PREPARE TO COVER IN FEAR IN FRONT OF THE ONE AND ONLY, NATSU DRAG-" Natsu's speech was cut short by the vulcan slapping Natsu sending him flying back where Gohan was. Gohan caught Natsu midair and slowly let him down.

"GIVE ME ONE MORE SHOT AT HIM GOHAN!" Before Gohan could respond to Natsu's fool hardy request, Natsu unleashed his power. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu rushed at the Vulcan, but Gohan knew the vulcan was about to literally crush Natsu beneath it's fists, and so, Gohan kicked the Vulcan's hand away right before it made contact with Natsu. Natsu managed to punch the vulcan right in the privates.

"MY KIDS!" Yelped the Vulcan as he fell on his knees and onto the ground. Natsu who looked proud of his achievement said, "Hey Gohan look at me! I beat the… Vulcan…." Natsu was cut short by a scene, where he saw 2 dozen Vulcans on the ground all wounded, not fatally though. "When did you do that!" said Natsu in awe.

* * *

"Oh, you see, when that beast punched me back, I let myself go fly back, and crashed into the tree on purpose. I used the smoke to make him think I was down, and went and knocked every single one of the Vulcans coming at us."

Natsu said, "Fight me!" He didn't even wait for a response and threw a fire fist at Gohan, only to have Gohan disappear and have him appear behind Natsu knocking him out with a chop.

A couple hours later, Natsu woke up and they chatted again, about how powerful Gohan is, food, and more things. Finally Natsu asked the question, "Gohan, teach me how you disappeared when I punched you!"

Gohan thought _hehehe wow, I feel like a martial arts master who has started up his own nomadic style dojo. I feel like I am Master Roshi._ Gohan said "I forgot to tell you, but before I met you, there were two others who I had trained. They both are heading over to a certain guild called Fairy tail right now. I'll take you on as my number 3 disciple."

"Alright!"

* * *

. . . Training time . . .

"Based on your attack against the monster, I can tell you are a cqc type of person. Lets start with push ups. 2 sets of 10"

" Oh really? That's it ey? I'll get right down to-"

"One handed, using only your fore fingers."

"WHAT?!"

Gohan got on one of his right hand's index finger and did 50 in less than a minute shocking Natsu. Natsu felt motivated by it, and did his share. "Next Natsu, we will have you punch my palm. Now punch as hard as you can, as fast as you can, for 5 minute straight. No slacking off!" After that, Gohan put on weights on Natsu, and they ran 5 miles, and walked on their hands for the last 500 meters.

Natsu did what Gohan asked him, and it felt every punch hurt Natsu more than it did Gohan, because little did Natsu know, Gohan shaped his ki in a rigid fashion on his palm. That continued for 4 days, and then, Gohan, increase the reps and sets for the push ups, the miles and switched from just palms to rocks.

The training intensity increase gradually, until, the final day arrived where they had to part ways. Natsu's physical prowess had increased exponentially. But Natsu still had poor ki control. Gohan was about to start flying towards fairy tail once more, but then he sensed an extremely ominous presence off in the distance. "Natsu…. Continue the journey to Fairy tail without me… I have to deal with something first before I can join Fairy tail. Find Makarov."

"Aright, I will see you again right?"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

Gohan took off full speed ahead in super saiyan form to see what was the ominous presence he was sensing before

 **First thing first, I might have raised your hopes up with Cell, but I apologize. It will most likely occur later on, but not right now.**

 **Next important thing, do you prefer if I put the chapters out as fast as I can (like less than a week or something) or do you prefer it if I spend longer time, but provide quality content?**

 **Hey I realize this chapter was a lil bit on the short side, but last one was 3k so no complaining. Anyways, just wanna say that the next chapter will have something either from my dream a couple days back or something to do with Wendy's past, it depends on your shipping choice. It will also have the part where Gohan will get sent back in time.**

 **ALSO**

 **2 more things, this is your last choice to tell me what ship you want to sail with, and the second thing, the next chapter might just be better than the past 2 chapters (Including this). IMO, we will be getting into the good stuff. Pleasse R &R and take care, bye**


	7. Chap 7: The Ominous Presence

Gohan took off full speed ahead in super saiyan form to see what was the ominous presence he was sensing before. "I certainly know I felt a presence appear out of nowhere. I find it hard to believe it could have been Natsu…. I made sure to ask him too, but nothing out of the ordinary happened according to what Natsu told me…." Gohan muttered as he was flying.

"WAIT NO WAY! Could it be it _was_ Cell?! It would make sense if he appeared here because I did too. He probably must have realized that his power has been cut down like mine, and the gravity change too and must have left to adapt with these circumstances…" Gohan arrived at the port of Hargeon. He ran to the spot he sensed an ominous presence. The moment he reached his destination, he looked across the sea and saw 2 ships in the distance.

Gohan realized the eerie presence he is feeling is from one of the ships. _Oh no Oh no Oh no! Those people's lives are in danger! I can't just go in and explore. I have to wait and abide my time until the exact moment where it actually starts acting up._ Gohan flew into one of the ships hoping the one he was on was the right one because the presence was all around the 2 ships.

Gohan entered the ship and pretended he was supposed to be there. No one suspected him at all for some reason. He sat down in a secluded space on the deck of the ship. He kept concentrating on the presence for any signs of change.

About 45 minutes had passed…..

. . .

He looked up and saw 2 kids, a boy with blonde hair, and a black haired boy with a buzzcut.

"I am stronger!"

"No I am! I bet I can beat both you and your dad at the same time!"

"Hah keep dreaming! My magic is the complete opposite of you and your dads'! My light will overshadow you!"

"Heh, the stronger the light the stronger the shadow!"

Suddenly the ship shook. Gohan felt that ominous presense explode in the other ship. He stood up "SHIT! I PICKED THE WRONG SHIP!"

A man ran up to the deck and yelled out "This is bad! We have just lost all contact with everyone on that ship! We are sending out a rescue team over right now, everyone stay calm and stick together. Don't let anyone out of your sights!"

Gohan was ready to fly over to the other ship and in help everyone on it. He was just about to leave, but then someone yelled "HELP! Our friends just went on that ship! They are going to get killed!"

"What?! Goddamn kids making it harder! We will just have them rescued while we are at it!"

Gohan decided it was time for him to take action. "That will not be needed…. Everyone calm down, I am going to check it out and bring back any survivors…. Although…. I doubt there are any anyways…." Gohan could not sense anything human in there anymore.

Another man said "Wait, take me with you…. I am a master wizard. I will go check out what happened, you stay here."

Gohan said "No! You stay put here, I am the only one who can do it."

"Who are you exactly…. I am an S-Class mage, probably one of the strongest in this continent."

Gohan was thought about what he was going to say carefully, and he said, "I am a member of fairy tail, strongest in the continent. If anyone has a glimmer unscathed, its me!"

The brown haired man was in a state of shock, happiness, and confusion. His mouth opened to say something, but then, it turned into a smile. "Hey kid… Allow me to tag along with you…."

"Alright fine, just don't get in my way."

He wrapped his arm around the brown cloaked man's neck and flew up into the air. They were a couple meters away from the ship. The S-Class wizard said "So…. 2 question… First, why did you stop, and second… HOW ARE YOU FLYING WITH NO WIND MAGIC!"

"The reason I stopped is because there is an odd odor coming from there. And how I am flying is not related to our situation…" Gohan looked at the man and saw that he had the look of a little hurt puppy. "Oops sorry, I didn't mean it like that! But seriously, this odor is not good…. My nerves are on edge right now because I think I know who is behind all that smoke and smell…. If I am right…. Then this whole planet will be in danger…. and I don't know if I can stop him this time around….."

The man said "The whole world?!" Then he looked at the concerning expression on Gohan's face and said "Don't worry, I got your back if anything happens kid…." Gohan smiled and extended his free right arm out and created 2 masks made out of ki meant to block of the smoke.

The second they landed on the ship, they realized…. "It's way too quiet" said the man.

Suddenly the two faced each other with frowns on their face. Both raised their hand up and launched forward. Gohan punched the guts of a figure with human like figure, sending it flying back. He turned around and saw the man did the same thing. They sensed more of the things coming at them. They stood back to back. The smoke seemed to clear up, and what they saw were Zombie-like humans who were on the ship.

Gohan said "You're pretty strong mister. I didn't realize till now thought. Who are you, really?"

"Yeah you too kid, I can ask you the same thing. You really aren't actually part of the fairy tail guild now are you?"

"Heh, cat's out of the bag huh…. I am Gohan, and what I said was half right. I've been had an invitation to that guild, but I never really accepted it, not till now."

"WAIT WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! So you really are part of fairytail now! Welcome to the family! The names Gildarts and I am a Fairy tail wizard!"

. . .

Yeah…. So…. How was it? Gildarts is finally here! I can still go either way on the ship to be perfectly honest, so after the next chapter, it will probably be decided. The ship will be decided. So you all have only a little while left to get your votes in. Hehe, finally next chapter, will be the last before Gohan arrives at the time when Lucy joins.

Next chapter will consist of the events following the ones right now, and what ultimately leads him to be propelled into the lucy time period. It will also consist of what is going on in the DBZ world. If that part doesn't occur next chapter, then it'll probably occur the next one.

Also, try and geuss who the 2 kids were, those two are canon. The next chapter will give out huge hints to their identity and so you could probably figure it out by that time.


	8. Chap 8: Gildarts' Rage Gohan's Battle!

"Heh, cat's out of the bag huh…. I am Gohan, and what I said was half right. I've been had an invitation to that guild, but I never really accepted it, not till now."

"WAIT WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! So you really are part of fairytail now! Welcome to the family! The names Gildarts and I am a Fairy tail wizard!"

Suddenly more zombie like creatures gathered up out of nowhere. It was a stalemate, they all waited for the first strike. No one moved a muscle for about 15 second. A couple lunged at Gildarts from behind, but all he did was mumble "Back off!" and the zombies near him were either blown away into the ocean, or pushed to the edge. It was like he created a miniature tornado

Gildarts jumped and landed in the middle of their horde (about 30). Gildarts lifted both of his arms up to 90 degrees. He opened his hands and shot out an attack which basically cut a bunch them to pieces. The second the attack went through, they turned to pink goo.

A zombie was lunged at Gildarts from the front. He looked left and his eyes widened. He stopped moving, sweat dripping down his face. *pant pant pant* "No… it can't…" *Pant pant pant*

Gohan who was watching Gildarts display of power just stood there analyzing the creatures, trying to figure out what is going on. _Heh Gildarts sure can take care of himself._ Gohan looked at the zombie rushing at Gildarts and decided Gildarts can take it down easy…. UNTIL…. It was within a meter of Gildarts!

 _Wait why isn't he doing anything? It's too close! HE WILL GET BIT!_ Gohan upon realizing Gildarts was about to get bit, rushed in and landed a clean kick (Much like the one Vegeta did to save Goku's ass against the Gero's android partner) sending the creature flying out the ship as it turned to goo.

Gohan looked at Gildarts who was now trembling. "Gildarts! Are you alright?! Did it bite you?! What happened?!"

Gildarts raised his left hand and pointed at the floor about 2 meters away, not moving his head a single inch. "T-T-That….that's the…." Gildarts looked like he was about to cry. He took a huge leap, ignoring the zombies around yelling

"THAT'S KARREN LILICA'S LATEST PHOTOSHOOT!"

Gohan shot a ki blast at a zombie who stood infront of the magazine about to bite Gildarts. The zombie disintegrated leaving a pile of goo on top of the magazine. Time slowed down. Things went blank. Gildarts felt something break, he thought _Hmm that's funny, what was that crack sound? Why did time suddenly freeze up? Why am I mid air right now? OH that's right…. That was my heart which just broke…_

Gildarts landed on his hands and knees sobbing all over the ground. "You demon…" He looked up at the zombie's around him, which seemed to have doubled up now. "YOU DEMON! HOW….! HOW DARE YOU!"

Gohan felt Gildart's power level increasing at an incredibly alarming rate. Gohan was being pushed back now. _Wow…. If he was a saiyan, I guarantee he would have transformed just now!_ Gildarts, now filled purely with rage had such an intense force that he was pushing every single small fry zombie unfortunate to be close to him, far into the ocean. There was a moment of silence.

"THAT WAS THE LIMITED EDITION PHOTOSHOOT OF KARREN LILICA! THE NEWEST AND HOTTEST MODEL RIGHT NOW, in more than one way, WHO CONQURED THE WORLD OF MEN BY A STORM!" He looked down on the floor of the ship. "It was her in…. It was her... In a bikini... where... WHERE SHE SHOWED OFF SOME EXTRA CLEAVAGE!"

Every strand of Gildarts' hair was standing up vertically. He had a white aura glowing around him, which suddenly turned to yellowish aura, with lightning crackling all around. The ship's deck had now been cracked open with the sheer force of Gildart's power.

"AND BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR GOO-Y ASS IT'S RUINED!"

Gohan thought, _Whoa… So that's what it would look like if dad and master roshi somehow found a way to combine their power_ (Or Fusion)

Gildarts disappeared from Gohan's line of sight and appeared in front of a zombie grabbing it by it's neck, and asked POLITELY with his teeth clenched tight in a voice which resembled Makarov in his Giant/Titan form, "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS YOUR BITCH-ASS BOSS?! I NEED TO GIVE HIM A SOLID FIST BUMP ON HIS PUDDING ASS FACE!"

More zombies appeared who were stronger. They kept flooding in. So much so, that Gohan thought it might be a pain to deal with all of them while protecting Gildarts simultaneously.

Before the zombie had any time to react, to Gildarts, it disintegrated, not even too goo, but to dust. There were barely any Zombies left in that area by the time Gildarts maxed his power output.

 _Nevermind I take that back... Maybe it's the SHIP which needs protection from Gildarts before he destroys it._

Before Gildarts had any opportunities to continue with his mayhem, Gohan decided to step in and deal with him.

Gildarts, who had lost all sense of will was now heading to the center of the ship. "How dare you do that to my sweet baby…. I will make you pay for this…."

Gohan rushed at Gildarts to strike him at the stomach to knock him out, but when he was about half way there, his legs gave out. (Imagine you did an extreme leg day at the gym and went kaioken right after, that's how he felt.)

He started to feel lightheaded. All the ki he sensed around him jumbled up, his head started spinning, he started hearing voices, he felt as thought he was trapped in a white void, he felt as though he was about to throw up, kill someone, and die, all at the same time. Everything went blank for Gohan.

Gohan all of a sudden heard two voices, "White Dragon Holy Ray!" and "Shadow Dragon Roar!"

Gohan's eyes shot open, and what he saw was a worrisome look of Gildarts. "Hey kid, you okay? If you are, lets get a move on, the other 2 need our help!"

As they ran, Gohan asked "How long was I out?!"

"A couple seconds! You almost gave me a heart attack! You lost you pulse there for a second!"

Gohan got up feeling incredibly heavy and weak. He took off his training clothes, and rushed to the kids' aid. Upon arriving at the scene, they found out, the kids went from fighting the fodder (Extremely weak, easy to take down) to the boss, who looked waaay outta their league.

"Gildarts! Go grab those two and bring them to the other ship!"

The two kids looked at Gohan. "Hey what happened here to this ship?"

"From what I can tell, something exploded which caused this gas to appear infecting people who inhale a certain amount of it. Speaking of… how are you two not zombies right now?"

"Zombies? Is that a food?" said the two kids in unison.

"Nevermind, just get outta here! I'll deal with the rest."

Gildarts trusted Gohan, and grabbed the two kids and sent them back to the ship saying "I'll be back kid. Don't die on me…."

Gohan just smiled and said "Well you see, where I am from, dying has lost it's meaning…." Gildarts looked concerningly at Gohan, "But I wasn't planning on dying." Gohan laughed it off without any meaning in his voice.

The overgrown beast with a green exoskeleton, and horns on it's pink haired head roared and tried to cut Gohan's ally's escape.

"You dare ignore me…" Gohan said as he shot a couple ki blasts catching it's attention. The beast looked at Gohan. "Your fight is with me…. Not them…."

Gohan kept dodging the beast's attacks with a moderate amount of effort.

Gohan did a side flip dodging an attack from the monster. He took a quick glance to see, if Gildarts was out of sights. Gohan let his guard down and had his left shoulder impaled with its's tail. He yelled out a scream of pain, which slowly transformed into a scream of anger, causing him to go super saiyan.

Gohan used his lower palm as a knife to cut the off of the beast, and it succeeded. Gohan went full powered super saiyan and disappeared.

The Beast looked around trying to find Gohan, but had no luck. "Too slow…" Gohan said as he unleashed a masenko from behind causing it to go up to the deck.

Gohan flew up to the body of the beast and uppercutted it sending it flying a little off the ground, but before he could land the roundhorse kick, he was punched back.

 _Oh no… My powers… they have been reduced yet again… It must have happened when I fainted earlier… Crap… Guess I needed his help after all… No matter… Don't fret Gohan, it's going to be alright…_

Gohan flew up into the sky. Everyone on the other ship could see him now. "Ka….. Me….. Ha….. Me…."

The beast flew up into the sky (It has wings) and went for a punch on Gohan. _Hah, a second too late you monster..._ "HAAA!"

The blue ball of energy shot out at the beast. Gildarts who had been on the other boat was looking at the majestic attack hitting down on the monster.

Gohan's attack was only enough to hold the beast at bay. _GODDAMMIT! This attack should have been able to destroy this planet, even if its a hundreds of time bigger than earth, yet it somehow is still able to keep at it! I didn't think there was anything this powerful here!_

Gohan kept struggling against them but had no success against it.

 _*TELEPATHIC TALK* (Occurs as Gohan is in a power struggle)_

" _Gohan! Don't give up! Put every single bit of your power into it! I know I taught you well enough that you can take it down!" said a familiar voice which Gohan hadn't heard from in a while._

" _That's right son, you fought and beat Cell, this thing should be child's play!"_

"Wait a sec! Piccolo?! Dad?!"

" _Hey brat! You better not lose to an overgrown monster bug!_

" _But Vegeta-"_

" _That's right son, you can do it! You beat Cell!"_

"But dad… I was in my super saiyan two form, I can't transform into that right now… on top of that, the gravity is waaay more, and also, my power has been cut down by more than 99%!"

" _Listen Kakarots brat, you are one of the last of the proud race of warriors, the saiyans! No matter what anyone says, remember…. You are first and foremost a saiyan. No more whining! Teach that thing, to **never ever**..."_

"Vegeta…"

" _Son, that power you got from before comes from a need, not a desire! Transform into your strongest self! It's like this was a stage set up for you!"_

" _Gohan, I have seen how you grow stronger, you have more potential than Goku, Vegeta, and me combined! If anyone can do it you can!" said his mentor._

" _Piccolo is right! We believe in you. We believe you can take it down! We believe in your abiliy to get ssj2! And I don't really like to admit this but… Vegeta is right… You are a saiyan, be proud and remember that, but don't forget, you are a half saiyan who was born and raised on Earth!"_

" _ **Do it now son!** "_

" _ **Teach him brat!** "_

Gohan, who feels confident knowing his friends and family back home are with him this fight, had a smile on his face, not one of overconfident, but one of a true warrior."

Gohan felt his power spike up 2 times more than a regular super saiyan, Gohan felt every strand of his hair stand. Goku and Vegeta at Gohan telepathically, "Gohan! Teach him!" All the saiyans said in perfect sync.

" **NEVER EVER MESS WITH A SAIYAAAN!** "

Gohan Transformed into a super saiyan and fired the kamehameha wave, which was 2 times stronger at the monster. Gohan heard a few words before his kin from Earth went mute again.

"I knew you could do it Gohan…" said his master

An irritated but proud "hmph"

And a "Good Job Son, we knew you had it in you…. By the way vegeta, what's up with the change of heart?"

"Huh! Mind your own buisness kakarot! It's just that he saved me from Cell, and this was my way of thanking him" He muttered next "Also… I couldn't see that bug which resembled Cell in only his 2nd form beat Gohan…"

As the smoke cleared, it was plain as day to see, that the water was pulled back, sa though there was a barrier, and there was a woman with pink hair on the ground.

Gohan said, "Heh, finally... Beat that thing…. Whew…. Now I can rest….. Thank you…. Dad, Vegeta, Mr. Piccolo…." Gohan felt all his senses go away, and crashed down.

Gildart's jumped and caught him in the nick of time.

"You did well kid..."

Gohan, who had already passed out had a smile on his face.

"Wait a sec," said Gildarts sensing something is wrong.

"Oh no...! Gohan, hang in there!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will consist of the events following this (Which will get him to Luy's era), and what is going on in the DBZ world.**

 **The votes are in, 45(E) vs 46(W). I honestly want to take this time to apologize for milking it out this long. I should have been more decisive in my decision about which ship should sail and yeah... This is what happened... boring chapters...**

 **Anyways, thanks for sticking around my shitty story, but now, it will be a little better! Cuz v finally getting into the juicy stuff. I'm done with setting up things for the juicy stuff for now.**


	9. ApologyUpdate

I wanna apologize to everyone who read my fanfic and enjoyed it, sorry for not updating for a longass time. Rest assured I HAVE NOT given up on this story. there are mainly 3 factors why I haven't made any chapters in the past, (*Looks at the last time I updated*) Well shit, month... I suck... Well anyways, the three factors are

1: If I did write them, they would have no feelings in it, like crap quality, so I am waiting until I think up of something I would WANT to write about in the story. I am not trying to BS this story tbh, I am actually thinking about how to make it good. I wont go like:

"Hmmm, for the next chapter I need something productive, lets see here, Nastu gets angry and transforms into demon (You know what I'm talking about) and only Gohan can stop him" or "Gohan goes training and finds a portal back home when he launched his ultimate kamehameha" or "there is nothing going on between the ship, so just let me add something like gohan falls over and crashes into wendy, lips being a mere cm away".

You get the picture, I'm not tryna pull anything outta my arse.

2: School is back so that significantly takes away my time.

3: I wanna do other stories for now. Which leads me to an important annnouncement which I will also adress at the very end of this. This story will be on hiatus for a little bit until I think up of something really good imo which I hope the audience will like, but stays true to the kind of story I have in mind.

SO I am gonna work on another story which might or might not be a crossover. I'm still debating wheter to have it as a dbz x naruto or just a Naruto. Incase you are wondering, the Naruto one will feature an OC who posses both Senju and Uchiha blood and came from the real world, like real life earth.

Till then, take care, once more, sorry to all my fans who actually enjoy this piece of junk xD


End file.
